Toontown Fandom
Basic Information Toontown is a multiplayer online roll-playing game where people can be a cartoon animals and do many things. Toontown has many private severs such as Toontown Rewritten (TTR for shot) and Toontown Corporate Clash (TTCC for short) after Disney announced Toontown Online's closing on August 20, 2013, and then a month later Toontown Online closed down on September 19, 2013. Appearance Toontown has blonde hair with light blue tips in her bangs and in the back of her hair, she has green eyes and wears the Storm Sellbot HQ outfit, Toon gloves, and wears a light blue cat ear headband to represent she's a Toon cat. (She also has a bit of a flat chest) Personality TT is an energetic friendly fandom that loves to garden and cook. TT has a love for pranks, jokes,Slap stick comedy and puns, as well as exploration and meeting as many new people as possible. TT is fairly good with kids, her game being made for the younger audience anyway. She also has a bit of an inappropriate side to her due to adults also playing her game. Abilities * Hammer space: You do not know whats she's going to pull out from behind here back. * Cartoon Physics: To an extent * Large lungs: She can hold her breath underwater for long periods of time. * Robotics: From fighting cogs a lot she learned about how some of their mechanical parts work she can't make anything crazy out of them but she can make some small gadgets. * Confusion fu: All her fighting moves, really don't make much sense. * Computer wiz: Needs it to maintain those severs. Relationships Family Pixie Hollow Online Fandom - Half Sister Friends Team Fortress 2 Fandom Minecraft Fandom Bendy and the Ink Machine Fandom Sonic Fandom Five Nights at Freddy's Fandom Quadrants Cuphead Fandom - Moirail (?) Club Penguin Fandom - Kismemis Creepypasta/Copypasta Fandom - Possible Flush Crush Other TribeTwelve Fandom (?) Yandere Simulator Fandom Her and YanSim often hang out, Toontown even considers her a friend but it's hard to say what YanSim thinks of her. Disney Fandom Toontown has worked for Disney for a long time but now things between them are complicated because ever since Disney pulled the plug on Toontown’s game she hated her. Warriors Fandom - Ex Matesprit (?) These two may or may have not been in a relationship with each other before, right now they're frenemies Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Fandom She doesn't like them due to them always seem to harass her due to her eye color. Gallery Toon's Color.jpg|art by Daffycat Toontown Fandom.jpg|art by Saki See Toontown fan.png|art by Daffycat A thing.jpg|art by honey-fever aka theravensapprentice Angel Toontown.png|art by Pastry on the fandomstuck-fuckery blog on tumblr tumblr_ovvqtxShqG1wrjsdoo2_540.jpg|art by friendomfandom 27893796_984210238397234_4600398354747228160_n.jpg|https://www.instagram.com/heartfelt_artist/ artist here Toontown.png|art by Daffycat ttandys.jpg|artist here https://aminoapps.com/c/fandomstuck/page/blog/chat/kw2z_XkZcGu438pnxJPXm8GPgQeLRLrDRrG gif ver .gif|gif version tt.jpg|art by Saki See Trivia * She often goes by Toon for short * Toon is bisexual * She is 5'9 * She's a toon cat due to toon cats being the most popular toons in Toontown (and so she can become a black cat for Halloween) * Her light blue hair tips and ears come from Flippy's toon color * Whenever it's Halloween (or at the end of October) she would dye her tips black and wear black cat ears * She refers to all of the playgrounds in her game by the ones in Corporate Clash * Toontown has started a rebellion group against Disney most fandoms think it's becuase Toontown got mad at when Disney shut down her game or it could be something deeper than that Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:RPG Fandoms